


punch line

by thekuroiookami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sassy, Shameless Smut, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), hint of lemon, this is mostly banter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: How sinful can Dante get in Devil Trigger?You very much want to find out, but he won't let you.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	punch line

It’s a lazy summer afternoon, just this side of uncomfortably humid. The door to your balcony is slightly ajar, so you can hear a crow saying something half-heartedly over the gentle, distant hum of traffic. Your knees are spread just wide enough to accomodate Dante’s sprawl as you straddle him, but not so much that it strains you. You sigh into his hair and loosely wrap your arms around his shoulders, content as he shifts his hips and manages to reach a fraction deeper inside you.

“Mmm.” You murmur appreciation, lips brushing his brow. “Just like that.”

“You could help me out a little, you know,” he teases, hands adjusting their hold on your hips. “This is _hard_ work.” 

“That’s why I don’t want to do it.” You press your stomach to his abdomen, an expanse of warm skin over chiseled muscle. “Put these abs to good use. You need the exercise.”

He chuckles and nips the hollow of your throat playfully. “Tease.”

“Mhm, you know you like me for it.” It feels like you could do this forever, lulled by the slow, smooth glide of his thrusts.

“Sadly for you,” he says with a sigh, “I like you for these.” He cups your breasts, dragging his fingers down the sides to illustrate just what he likes about them.

You slide your hands down his biceps, admiring the coiled power under your hands. He flexes a little, naturally. “I would have thought you’d seen better.”

He squeezes your breasts gently, dragging the rough pads of his thumbs over the tips. Dante smirks as you tip your head back in a gasp and sink down on him, taking him deeper. “Maybe, but I’ve never tasted any that were this good.”

“What-” 

His mouth is slightly warmer than the sultry air around you, his tongue tracing delicate patterns on a sensitive peak. 

A frisson of tension makes your insides constrict pleasantly. Dante lets out a low moan, canting his hips higher. “You should walk around the house naked more often, baby.”

“That would be fun until winter set in and I died of hypothermia. And before you think about turning up the heating, NO. You don’t make enough money to decide how we pay the bills.”

“Aw. Maybe I’ll just sit real close in my other form, plenty of heat there,” he jokes.

He says it in jest, but a switch flips in your already lust-addled brain and you imagine him taking you in Devil Trigger, big and hard and unyielding. Dante’s eyes snap open when you tighten around him.

You both stare at each other for a beat, his jaw slightly slack.

“Really?” he asks, still disbelieving. 

“Hey, I didn’t know that about me either.” You squirm a little under his censorious gaze.

“Well, shit.” He runs a hand through his hair, looking more tense than you’ve ever seen him (which was never). “Kitten, any other kink I’d be happy to oblige, but not that one. People are liable to get hurt-”

“Wait,” you cut in. “You...you can actually do that in that form?”

“Do what?” He rubs your side like he’s soothing a ruffled cat.

You make a vague gesture to the current activities. “You know...this. I didn’t even know you had...the right equipment.”

“Babe. Considering that the underworld has chainsaw lizards and Vergil in it, I don’t think you’d want your dick hanging out while the rest of you is armored.”

“Oh.” You ponder it for a moment. “Ohhhh. So that means-”

“No.” It’s Dante’s turn to look stern and discouraging. “I know when you get that look in your eye, and you want to do something that makes my blood run cold.”

“But Dante-”

“Nope.”

“This isn’t like the time with the antenora, I swear-”

“I’m not even listening any more.”

“But what if the risk factor was low-”

“Kitten,” he explains with the air of someone telling a child about how subtraction works, “I’m literally a demon with rock for skin and lava pouring out of my veins. The risk factor is pretty fucking astronomical.”

You pout at him, which involves biting your lip and batting your eyes at him. He gives you a terribly unimpressed stare.

“Dante,” you whine. “Just once.”

“No,” he snaps. “I’m not doing anything that could lead to you breaking in half.”

“I don’t think I will...look, if at any moment it gets too much, I’ll tell you to stop. Trust me.”

“It’s not you I don’t trust,” he growls. “You don’t know what it’s like in there.”

Somehow you get the impression he’s talking about more than just a transformation. You place a hand on his cheek, feeling his familiar stubble graze your palm. You turn his head gently to meet your gaze.

“You’re right,” you say softly. “I don’t know what it’s like to be that powerful. But I do know you. And I know you’d never hurt me, even if you don’t believe it yourself.”

His jaw clenches. “Look, if this is just about wanting some rough sex-”

You flick his forehead in reprimand. “Shut up before you annoy us both. It’s about being in love with you. All the parts of you, whether you like them or not. Now, I’m not going to push it, but don’t act like you’re some rampaging monster because you look a little different.”

Dante exhales, his eyes searching your face in something like wary curiosity. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but that’s just foolish.”

You throw your hands up in exasperation. “I said I’d stop-”

“Lucky for you,” he continues, “I’ve never much cared for the sensible thing to do.”

He leans in and kisses you while you’re still in shock. Dante rubs his thumb over your mouth, his expression neutral. “You’ll tell me to stop if...?” he whispers.

“Yes.” You kiss the corner of his mouth, nuzzling his jaw to reassure him. 

“Well, don’t blame if you run screaming,” he says with a shrug. 

You’re about to make a very snappy rejoinder about how the screaming will not be from fear, but then Dante’s form blurs in a shimmer of crimson light.

Just as he promised, the instant he transforms, the room becomes a whole lot warmer. It is not the mad inferno you were expecting from his doomsday talk, but there is a definite sizzle to the air, crackling like you’re standing very close to a fireplace. The sharp tang of ozone fills the air as his wings snap out. But all that is secondary because _dear gods he’s so big._

Sleeping with a human Dante is already not a task for the faint of heart, but this makes you think, in a rather irrational way, about how everything they say about shoe size is true since those clawed feet are canoe-sized. All your doubts about demon anatomy vanish, not least because you’re now being filled to the brim with proof that he can indeed do the deed.

“Dante,” you gasp out, unable to process the sheer size of him, the way you can feel him _everywhere_ , “you’re so big.”

He growls but does nothing except carefully grasp your sides with his enormous taloned hands. The scrape of his claws on your skin sends a delicious shiver through you, fuelled by the thrilling contrast of his untamed, feral form against his gentleness. 

“Hold still,” he rumbles in his strange, metallic voice. “I need a moment.”

You nod and take to petting him wherever you can reach. The plates of his chest are like bony scales under your hands - light and flexible, yet impossibly hard. Something like firelight ripples in the crevices between his exoskeleton, but it’s not as hot as it seems. It feels more like a current of pure energy. 

“See something you like?” Dante drawls in his off-hand way. You know he tends to do that when he’s worrying about something and trying not to let it show.

You reach up, sliding your grip down one of his horns to the base so you can bend his head to you. His mouth parts in surprise as you indulge in a slow, open-mouthed kiss, tasting the flickering heat that seems to cling to him. A purr of satisfaction vibrates down your spine.

“Mrmm. I do like.”

Dante suddenly stands, barely giving you enough time to clutch at his shoulders and wrap your legs around. He repositions you on the couch, blocking out the light with his massive frame and outspread wings. Your heart beats in a rapid tempo, excitement and awe building as he lowers himself closer. It’s like being held by a primal god, and your body reacts in the most instinctive way.

“Brace yourself,” he warns, but you’re too distracted by the sexy rasp of his voice to care about anything.

Dante sinks into you all the way in one try, partly because you’re that aroused from the sight of him. Somehow he feels even bigger than before, his cock hot and undeniably hard inside you. He lets out a guttural sound as he begins moving his hips.

“You’re so wet for me,” he groans. “Can’t believe- nnnh - you were hiding such a naughty girl under there, all this time.”

“In my defense,” you pant, “I didn’t know you could have sex in Devil Trigger.”

“Nothing’s impossible when a man puts his mind to it.”

“In that case,” you murmur, squeezing him a little with your limbs, “could you put your mind to fucking me harder?”

You’re not sure whether it’s your casual use of profanity or the physical contact but Dante suddenly gets motivated. His thrusts get a little less restrained, and they gain a sharp snap to them that has stars blossoming behind your eyes. He snarls as you choke out his name like a prayer.

Your climax hits you abruptly, without any foreword, a searing unfurling of pleasure that makes your spine arch and your toes curl. When you come back to yourself, Dante is holding himself still, though his control is clearly hard-earned.

“Dante,” you breathe, scraping your nails up his back, “it’s okay. Let go.”

It seems to unchain something inside him. A deep, animalistic growl spills out of him. Dante spreads your legs wide and sets a harsh rhythm, his chest heaving with exertion. Just as you think that you might be tipped into another climax again, he finishes, shuddering. 

The Devil Trigger form melts away like it never existed, and you are greeted by a pair of hazy blue eyes.

Dante flops onto your chest with a sigh. “Wow.”

“Tired?” You knead his shoulder muscles, feeling rather sleepy yourself.

“Yeah let’s not do that again too soon...it takes a lot of concentration.” He rubs his face on your bare skin, and the rasp of his beard tickles.

“But we will do it again?” you ask hopefully, combing his hair back from his face.

His answer is a slow smirk. “Oh, definitely. I’m going to rock your world, baby.”

You would applaud but it’s too much effort to move your limbs so you just purr instead. Dante glances sideways and snorts. “Might want to move it elsewhere next time, though.”

You follow his gaze and discover, to your horror, that there are gouge marks on the sofa. Big, talon-shaped ones.

“That upholstery is new…” 

“Mrm, sorry,” Dante says, not sounding sorry at all. “Anything for science though, right?”

You roll your eyes and kiss his forehead. “Get your ass out the door and kill something. It’s coming out of your pocket.”

* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
